


Rain

by RedNRainy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rain, Wordcount: 100-500, in other words magica is in it, it feels somber but with a glimmer of hope ???, its like the seeds of doubt, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Lena meets someone who’s supposed to be her worst enemy in the rain
Relationships: Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs and I thought it was interesting so...yeah this thing is a Few months old

It was a cold rainy day the type Lena a homeless 12 year old hated. Being a kid walking around without a parent was hard enough to play off but the rain made her even more look pathetic.  
Magica refused to let her get an umbrella or a jacket because “it wasn’t necessary”  
Lena thought that was dumb after all she could still get sick. Her body seemed to work the same as any other person except the whole being made of shadows thing.

The first thing magica made Lena do was check out the mansion, it was as she’d suspected heavily protected with security everywhere. Scrooge Mcwhatshisface did have a lot of enemies after all. Lena was about to turn back and go find somewhere to sleep when someone spoke behind her  
“Lass what are ya doin in my driveway ”  
She cursed mentally and turned around to see  
a old looking Man holding an umbrella wearing a red  
coat and a top hat.  
“Hi ya there sir” Lena mused in the chipperest voice she could manage despite the pouring cold rain  
“What’s a youngin like you doin alone in the rain”  
“I um got lost” Lena lied desperately  
“You’re not wearing a raincoat”  
“Well I um forgot it at my school and I uh tried to go back and get it but I got lost”  
“And your at the gate of my home because?  
“It looked cool”  
“I see”  
“ well my familys gonna wonder where I am-“  
“Do ya need directions lass?”  
“No I’ll figure it out”  
“I can’t let ya walk around in the pouring rain”  
“I’ll be fine” Lena waved her hand dismissively trying to walk away  
“Wait here take this” he handed her his plain green umbrella  
Lena felt her heart drop  
“Sir i can’t-“  
“I’ve got hundreds just like it besides ya look like you could use it”  
“But-“  
“Now lass get home you’re family will be worried”  
Lena reluctantly took it and watched as the old duck took out an entirely new one and walked away  
“That was weird” Lena said to herself


End file.
